


no grave can hold my body down (i'll crawl home to her)

by dimesocket



Series: inspired by hozier songs [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimesocket/pseuds/dimesocket
Summary: Inspired by Work Song by Hozier.





	no grave can hold my body down (i'll crawl home to her)

The first time they meet, it's at the local bar. He's drunk, and she's nursing a drink, unbothered and uncaring. It's dark and grimy, an old song is crooning through the worn out jukebox in the corner. They make eye contact, he's staring a hole right through her head. Sansa feels hot all over, her chest is tight but she can't rip her eyes away. He's dangerous, she knows, with that sulking form, and dark, brooding gaze that draws her in. 

 

She manages to tear away for a second, out of the corner of her eye she can see him stand, making his way over to her. He settles down next to her in the empty seat but to be fair, the bar is practically almost empty, which is surprising, considering it's a weekend night. She still can't turn towards him, not when he's asking what exactly she's doing here on this certain night, she can barely answer when she asks for her name. _Those eyes_

 

Sansa only looks at him when he grips her head, gently turning it towards him. She feels like she’s drowning, submerged, almost like she’s floating. There’s a dark gaze on his face, it should scare her but she likes the intensity of it. 

“I asked your name?” 

 

“It’s Sansa,” she barely manages to breathe out. 

 

There need to words to be spoken between them, the tension could’ve been cut with a knife. 

 

He smirks, “Jon.” He tug's her hair over her shoulder , over her tank top, it’s nice seeing it against her skin. “So tell me, _sweet Sansa_ , what’s brought you to this backend alley place?” She shrugs, “Needed a change of scenery.” She licks her lip and bites it, his eyes follow. 

They end up going back to his apartment.

 

~~~ 

She’s nervous, fidgety in his car. She doesn’t do this, never goes to a guys home to _fuck_ him. Sansa’s sweet, she’s innocent… to an extent. As if sensing her turnabout of emotions, he puts his hands in hers and gives her a look that’s got her knees wobbly and her head fuzzy. His hand grips the steering wheel. 

 

She’s not sure what to do when he unlocks the door. They stand there for a moment, silent and staring at each other before he leans down, gripping her by the shoulders, and kisses her. It’s soft but it quickly turns hard, demanding and possessive but there’s a certain sweetness all behind it. 

 

He manages to make it as far as the hallway, kissing her like a man gone wild and pushing her up against the wall. Jon litters her neck with marks, bites, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. There will be bruises in the morning by the way he’s gripping her hips, she knows it. He grounds against her, again and again, and she whimpers. She tugs at his jacket and him at her shirt. 

 

By some miracle, they manage to make it to the bedroom. His touches are possessive and he grips her hard, she can barely breathe. “

 

Jon, Jon, Jon!” She chants his name like a prayer like he’s a god. 

 

He growls and clutches her harder. “That’s it, sweet girl, say my name, say it.” 

 

Jon almost takes her like a wild animal that night but every act is made in a sweet tenderness and love. 

 

~~~ 

He’s a bad broken record, and she knows it. _He’ll ruin her_ , they say, _he’s no good for a girl like you_. But she loves him, an overflowing emotion, that makes her heartache and fills her stomach with butterflies.

 

He’ll show up drunk on her doorstep, maybe covered in bruises, broken skin at his brow and she’ll take him in and fix him. He’ll love her hard then. Whispering promises into her skin and chanting her name like she’s a god. _I’ll change_ he promises. She knows it’s a bad lie. He hurts her and he doesn’t even know it. Even if the gods scorn her and him, they both have each other. 

 

Sometimes he’ll go out at night, she begs him not too, he returns smelling of alcohol and sometimes another women’s perfume, a bite mark on his neck. But Sansa will ignore it, Jon would’ve never done that to her. They both know it’s a bad game they’re playing and one day it’s bound to blow up. 

 

Other nights, he’ll return angry and those are the worse nights. She’s drawn tight like a bowstring, he won’t touch her, physically but sometimes the bruises inside are what count the most. But once Jon sobers up, he’ll come back crying and be apologizing. _I_ _didn’t mean to_ he’ll wail _I’ll change._ And she takes him back with open arms, her chest is tight and her heart aches to have him again. He’ll hold her tight and love her with everything he’s got. He whispers apologies and says it’ll never happen again but they both know the truth. It’s a repetitive state they both live in but he loves her, and she loves him back and they both only got each other in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> well so i decided to combine my two favorite things, jonsa and hozier. hope you like it!


End file.
